


事后

by Legal_Kid



Category: Produce101 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Kid/pseuds/Legal_Kid





	事后

“嘭——”

你迷迷糊糊的，还没完全清醒，隐约间听见了楼上衣帽间隔门关上的声音。

伸手一模，身旁的被窝已没了温度。

刚想说下床去看看，却连坐都坐不起来。只觉得浑身的肌肉都酸疼的不行，特别是腰。

“哒哒哒……”  
是他尽量放轻力气踩在楼梯上，很轻。

你还没睁开双眼，只是皱了皱眉头开始思考起他今天是不是还有要出门的工作。

大概是时间还很早，不然一般他出门工作的前夕，一向都是早上把你吻醒的。

“嗒。”这次是鞋子被他扔在玄关的声音。应该是要走了。

突然的，你想起昨夜疯狂的时候，他贴在你的耳边说过“又要两天见不到你了，就直接补上这两天的量吧～”

你一点点回忆起来昨晚的发生，意识也逐渐开始清晰。

就连下身残留的爱/液的存在感也变得鲜明了几分。

虽说事后他有抱你去清洗，但毕竟手指所能搜刮到的部分，到底还是不及他的巨大。难免在深处还会有他射/进去的白/浊，会趁着你晚上睡觉放松身子的时候偷偷流淌出来。

一觉睡醒，下面还有些许粘/腻。

想到两天不见，再怎么说多少也得出去送送他。你便硬撑着腰坐起来。

刚伸出脚探了探床下的拖鞋，却发现自己身上仍然一丝不挂。昨晚还在床边七零八落散着的衣裤，已经被他全都收拾到了房间的衣架上。

“哗啦——”应该是他从玄关带走了他的那份钥匙。几把钥匙的碰撞声，更像是提醒你的闹钟，同时也在告诉你，这是你和他这两天最后的亲热机会。

自然是没那个空闲还去翻出内衣裤，你随手摸了件他的长外套便套在了身上。拉上拉链，基本就是条连衣裙。

有点着急，只是拉好衣服，你甚至忘了穿好拖鞋，赤着脚“啪嗒啪嗒”的就往玄关跑。

他听见你打开了房门，透露着着急的脚步声逐渐清晰，他勾起嘴角笑了。停下穿鞋的动作，回过头，他就看着你贴在玄关的墙边，一瞬间，黄明昊总觉得自己倒好像是养了只粘人的小奶猫。

你贴在墙边露出半个小脑袋看着他，大概是昨晚被他欺负的太狠，潜意识里还带着点点的埋怨和害羞。殊不知，你穿着他的外套，赤着小脚，从领口露出胸口和脖子上的殷红……这些都成了你无形间诱惑他的致命毒药。

“昊……要走啦？”你揉了揉眼睛看着他。

可这话到了他那儿，全然只会剩下满满撒娇不想他走的意思。

“嗯……还有10分钟……”黄明昊应了你一句，看了眼时间又默默嘀咕了些什么。

他脱下刚穿的鞋，大步向你走来，熟门熟路的托起你的圆臀，轻松将你抱离了地面，一个甜甜的吻落上你的唇瓣，不同于昨晚的激烈，吻的你心里痒痒的。

过一会儿，他带着丝宠溺却又教育你的味道，“小傻瓜，怎么又不好好穿鞋呀？”你自然的将双腿攀上他精瘦的腰蹭了蹭，脑袋埋上他的肩膀，“这不是着急起来送你嘛。”

你感觉到他不安分的手，隔着外套轻捏了两下你的圆臀，微微红了红脸颊，伸着粉拳捶了他一下，“别闹啦！”  
他倒是带上一份玩味的笑，附在你耳边问你，“宝贝，我怎么没有摸到你的内裤边边呢？”

唰的一下，你红着脸急忙想从他怀里直起身逃跑。在一起这么久了，你自然是很懂那所谓的男生早上性/欲强烈的说法。再来想想昨晚被/干/到断片的事情，再来一发怕是身体受不住。

谁知道，离开他的胸口本以为能够得以逃脱，却反被他占了便宜。大概是他偷偷背着你又跑去举了铁，一只手便能直接兜住你不说，更是方便了腾出另一只手在你胸前作乱，“果然，内衣也没穿。”

“宝贝你知道一大早 真空上阵跑到老公面前，会是什么下场吗？”

你此时满心只剩下无尽后悔的暴风雨，刚刚要是少赖一小会儿床起来把内衣裤穿上就好了……

黄明昊拖在你臀部的大手已经开始跃跃欲试，指尖撩开不长的衣服下摆，探到你的秘密森林更不是什么难事。

你娇羞着瞪了他一眼，“流氓……”他反而轻轻笑出了声，张嘴含着你的耳垂，不清楚的说着“也只对你耍流氓～”

他索性将你抱回了床上放倒，“滋啦——”一声，拉链被他一拉到底。

他可真是头心急的野狼……

上身的柔软被他握紧手掌，下身的洞穴被他探入指尖……

经过一晚的身体竟然仍旧敏感的不行，你仿佛又快被夺取了意识，咬紧的牙关并不能阻止浪叫的溢出，“啊…嗯～昊、昊……你上班，要迟到了……”“这个时候还考虑什么上班，干/你比什么都重要。”

真的要完蛋。

或许你应该庆幸，他至少没有一大早的把小小昊端出来。不然可能得让你腰断。

只不过他用手指照样还是让你/泄/了身子，床单被你打湿了一小片，当然也彻底打湿了他的手指。

你故作赌气的不去看他，想要转过身用被子蒙住自己，却被他硬生生兜了回来，轻轻掰开你的双腿，多少还是用纸巾帮你清理干净。

真不知道是该说他野 还是该说他温柔……

黄明昊给你披了件外套，便将你打横抱起走向书房。“床单等我回来我洗，这两天去睡书房的床。”

直到把你好好塞进书房的被窝，他才重新收拾了一下准备出门。

从额头一路吻到你的唇瓣，轻含了一会儿，他才支起身，摸了摸你的脑袋说，

“刚刚剩下的事，回来再继续，”

“我走了。”

END.


End file.
